Luna en primavera
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: TsukiSuga. Su relación sólo la entienden ellos dos.


**Claim: **Tsukishima Kei/Sugawara Koushi.  
**Notas: **Sin línea de tiempo.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo  
**Tema: **08. Mar.

* * *

**Luna en primavera.**

Sugawara Koushi huele a suavizante, un aroma que a Tsukishima le recuerda a su hogar, cuando su madre aún vivía con ellos y se ocupaba de los quehaceres de la casa, aunque él se negara, por considerarlo vergonzoso. Ahora que ella ya no está, Tsukishima tiene que ocuparse de lavar su ropa y entre los deberes de la escuela, así como la preparación de la cena para él y su padre, apenas y tiene tiempo para preocuparse por el bendito aroma.

Su ropa no huele a nada, pero está siempre limpia, lo cual no explica porqué a Sugawara le gusta enterrar la cabeza en su pecho y aspirar, como un hombre que escapa del mar antes de ahogarse.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Tsukishima, que no está acostumbrado y tampoco le gustan esas muestras de afecto, a pesar de que llevan saliendo un mes.

Sugawara sonríe ante su pregunta.

—Hueles bien —responde, eternamente cortés hasta el punto de la irritación.

—No huelo a nada —dice Tsukishima—. A diferencia de ti, no tengo tiempo para estarme preocupando por el perfume. Tengo cosas qué hacer.

—Pero no es el perfume —dice Sugawara, ladeando la cabeza para observarlo mejor tras el reflejo de las gafas y sin soltar su abrazo—. Eres tú.

Tsukishima hace a un lado el asunto con un bufido, pero cuando llega a casa no puede evitar levantar su playera y olerla, justo antes de meterla a la lavadora. Sugawara mintió como a veces hace, aunque a sus palabras les pone la etiqueta de _cortesía_ o _amabilidad_. La playera no huele como Tsukishima. Huele a él.

.

Desde que Tsukishima ingresó al equipo, Sugawara nunca lo ha visto separarse de dos cosas: Yamaguchi, su mejor amigo y quien mejor lo entiende y sus audífonos, que se pone todos los días nada más termina la práctica, desconectándose del mundo y de las invitaciones de Daichi de ir a por un poco de takoyaki de camino a casa.

—Tsukishima-kun, ¿qué clase de música te gusta escuchar? —le pregunta Sugawara una tarde, en la que ha accedido a acompañarlos sólo por petición suya, pero lleva los audífonos puestos.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta Tsukishima, quitándose los audífonos, que descansan ahora en su cuello y el volúmen es tan alto que le permite a Sugawara captar retazos de una canción. Aún así, no le molesta repetir la pregunta—. Me gusta escuchar indie —dice Tsukishima y como siempre que se trata de algo que le apasiona, sus rasgos parecen suavizarse, deslavando el rictus de seriedad de sus labios—. Grupos como Lite y Halfby. ¿Los conoces?

Sugawara niega con la cabeza y Tsukishima se ve un poco decepcionado.

—¿Qué clase de música te gusta entonces? —pregunta, tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que los ojos de Sugawara se desvían hacia Kageyama y Hinata, que pelean como siempre por sobre quién ordenará primero. Teniendo en cuenta que es Sugawara Koushi, el siempre confiable y omnipresente senpai, que tiene palabras de ánimo para todas las ocasiones y una técnica impecable, no le sorprendería saber que no tiene un género favorito y quizá Sugawara puede leer su veredicto en su rostro, pues luce un poco avergonzado cuando dice—:

—En realidad, me gusta de todo —dice, rascándose la mejilla, casi en el punto exacto donde tiene su lunar, pequeño y discreto, pero hermoso—. Si la música es agradable y la letra es buena, no me importa. Supongo que eso me hace una persona muy simple, ¿verdad? Pero a veces pienso que es mejor apreciar un poco de todo, porque así hay más posibilidades.

Antes de que Tsukishima pueda contestar, Sawamura los interrumpe, llamándolos desde el puesto de takoyaki para que vayan a hacer su orden. Tsukishima ya no tiene oportunidad de sacar a colación el tema durante el resto de la tarde, que se le pasa peleando con Hinata y el estúpido _rey de la corte_ después de que el dueño del local confundiera sus órdenes, pero cuando regresa a casa, y tras ocuparse de sus deberes, empieza a buscar entre sus discos favoritos, poniendo los mejores en una pila.

Tsukishima pasa casi toda la tarde eligiendo las canciones que su computadora quemará durante la noche y se convence a sí mismo de que no hay nada especial en las canciones de amor que ha elegido. Sólo son buenas y quiere mostrárselas a Sugawara, pero eso no evita que al día siguiente, cuando le entrega el CD con ademán clandestino, cuidando que los otros no los vean y llamando así más su atención, no se sonroje ante la sonrisa que Sugawara le dirige, brillante como la luna que lo vio trasnochar.

.

En su séptimo mes juntos, Sugawara le hace un regalo. Es su cumpleaños y la mejor excusa para que acepte un regalo que en meses anteriores rechazó por considerarlo inútil y embarazoso. Es un haiku, escrito a mano en una hoja ornamentada de color dorado, con los carácteres finos y bien cuidados de quien está acostumbrado a poner afecto en sus creaciones.

_Oscuridad, la _  
_luciérnaga se esconde_  
_sale la luna._

Tsukishima lo lee una única vez antes de guardarlo en su carpeta, que termina en el cajón superior de su escritorio, al lado de sus cds favoritos y libros sin terminar. Los haikus son imágenes y él no quiere arruinar la visión que ha tenido escasos segundos atrás volviendo a leerlo, analizando las palabras cómo sólo un idiota lo haría. La imagen permanece debajo de sus párpados y es suficiente para él: Sugawara de pie a su lado, en el mundo de oscuridad que su madre dejó atrás, con el cabello brillante como la luna.

Resulta complicado querer a alguien como él y hay días en que lo desespera, como todos en el equipo con sus ridículas pretensiones de trabajo en conjunto y discursos motivacionales que ya se pueden ahorrar, pues no harán diferencia alguna contra los _chicos malos_. Aún así...

_Sale el sol, arde_  
_la tierra, cae la lluvia_  
_es primavera._

Sugawara encuentra el haiku en su casillero la mañana siguiente, escrito en un post-it con un bolígrafo de tinta de gel, que se corre un poco cuando le pasa los dedos. Existen muchas cosas en las que no se entienden y no se puede decir que su relación sea tierna, como las de las miles de parejas que pululan a su alrededor en citas, tomándose de la mano y dándose besos tronados a la menor provocación, pero son importantes el uno para otro.

Y están dispuestos a intentarlo, no importa el tiempo que haga falta.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Nota:** Los haiku, mal hechos y todo, son también de mi propiedad.


End file.
